Je veux apprendre à t'aimer
by Opercule
Summary: OS. [Destiel] Car Castiel voulait prouver à Dean qu'il pouvait être humain, lui aussi. Pas seulement un être céleste dénué d'émotions.


**Hello ! :)**

 **Un court OS sur Castiel qui s'interroge sur la véritable définition de l'amour, c'est ce que je vous sers. A vrai dire, je me suis toujours demandée comment les anges pouvaient ressentir l'amour, et toutes ces émotions.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Castiel était envouté, et ce, depuis longtemps.

Il avait remarqué Dean et son aura particulière dès leur première rencontre. A l'époque, il s'était déjà interrogé sur la nature de ses sentiments.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi des émotions avaient trouvé leur place dans le chemin si gardé de son coeur.

Les anges, ça n'avait pas d'émotions.

Au fil des années, il avait appris à le connaître. Lui, Dean, et sa façon bien à lui de tenir sa bière dans sa main gauche qui se crispait autour du goulot.

Cette manie qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils et de plisser les yeux comme pour mieux se concentrer dans une conversation intense. Ce pli qu'il avait au coin de la lèvre lorsqu'il était amusé.

"Tu crois que ça peut aimer, un ange ?" avait-il un jour confié à Sam.

Celui-ci l'avait regardé très sérieusement, son regard sombre plongé dans le sien.

"Je n'en sais rien, Cas".

Sam s'était alors retourné vers son livre, mais Castiel savait. Lorsque Sam parlait sans hésiter, c'était qu'il connaissait la réponse au fond de lui. Il était probablement déjà au courant.

Oh oui, car Castiel avait craqué depuis bien longtemps.

Et si, au départ, il n'avait pas compris ce dont il retournait, il était à présent bien éclairé.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher, baissant les yeux pour éviter qu'on remarque ses joues rouges lorsque Dean le frôlait par inadvertance. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'éloigner de son humain, des vagues de tristesse s'abattait sur lui, et il retournait le contempler dans son sommeil, jour après jour.

Puis était venues ces réponses de Dean, ces retours qu'il lui offrait allègrement. Comme sur un plateau d'argent.

Ça avait d'abord commencé par des sourires tenus plus longtemps que de coutume. Ils se parlaient plus souvent, passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble.

Lorsque Castiel n'était pas là, Dean trouvait le temps long. Il s'ennuyait fermement sans sa compagnie.

Puis ces moments bien à eux s'étaient multipliés. Chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Dean passait à côté de Cas'. Il effleurait son bras du bout des doigts, ses épaules, son dos même parfois. Le tout agrémentés de regards espiègles, désireux.

Et tout s'était rapidement enchaîné. Les évènements s'étaient bousculés, dégénérant à une vitesse folle. Castiel avait attrapé la main de Dean, il ne l'avait pas lâché. Ce dernier n'avait pas cherché à l'en empêcher. Et ils s'étaient regardés, de ce regard qui voulait tout dire. Les mots étaient inutiles, leur simple échange visuel meublait le silence sans jamais les ennuyer. Un "Dean" soufflé lentement avait percé dans l'air de manière radicale.

A partir de ce moment-là, tout était allé très vite.

Sam avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer les bruits étranges qui le réveillaient en plein milieu de la nuit, ou encore ces regards amoureux qu'ils se lançaient tous deux à tout bout de champ. Si fous l'un de l'autre. Sam voyait un éclat dans leurs yeux briller en permanence.

Ils s'aimaient, ça crevait les yeux, et pas qu'un peu. Il suffisait de les voir se tenir la main une fois pour comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vivre séparés.

Des mois avaient passés, et rien n'avait changé.

Les draps blancs dans lesquels ils se réveillaient chaque matin étaient les mêmes. Ces souffles qu'ils connaissaient tous deux si bien, les mêmes. Et la vision parfaite l'un de l'autre, quand ils s'observaient dans l'obscurité, l'un avec les cheveux d'ébène en pétard, une lueur bleue dans les yeux, l'autre avec des cheveux bruns tout aussi ébouriffés, et ce regard vert.

Et la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre augmentait de jour en jour.

Seulement, Castiel avait peur. Une boule obstruait constamment sa gorge, l'empêchant de penser clairement, l'empêchant parfois même de respirer. Au fond, il ne savait pas réellement ce que c'était, l'amour. Il en avait même un peu peur, malgré tout ce qu'eux deux partageaient. Il avait d'abord pris exemple sur Dean, faisant attention à ses regards, à ses petites attentions. Mais il voulait à présent voler de ses propres ailes. Il désirait réellement comprendre la signification profonde de ce mot si compliqué.

Il savait que Dean le comprendrait, le rassurerait s'il lui faisait part de ces inquiétudes. Ils se complétaient à merveille. Mais malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en Dean, malgré tout cet amour partagé, la boule grandissait de jour en jour.

Puis un jour, il n'y tint plus. Il choisit d'aborder le sujet un soir où Dean se reposait sur ses genoux, la tête bercée par les douces mains de Castiel, qui jouait avec ses cheveux.

« - Dean... Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'amour ?

Ce dernier avait mis un peu de temps à comprendre où son ange voulait en venir.

\- C'est ce qu'on vit, Cas', avait-il répondu simplement.

Mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Castiel avait délicatement prit une mèche de cheveux bruns entre ses doigts, et avait fermé les yeux.

\- Mais est-ce qu'on ressent la même chose ? Nos sentiments ne sont-ils pas différents, plus ou moins forts, selon qu'on est un humain ou un ange ?

A ses propos, Dean avait relevé la tête. Il voyait où Cas' voulait en venir. Il n'avait simplement pas de raisons de s'inquiéter.

\- Ils sont différents, sûrement, oui. Mais c'est ce qui fait la beauté de la chose, non ?

Castiel avait gardé le silence. Dean, en voyant ce manque de réaction, s'était assis à côté de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens. Et tu n'a pas non plus idée de l'ampleur de mes sentiments. Mais je sais que tu m'aimes, et ça me suffit.

L'ange avait souri.

\- Je t'aime, Dean, mais ça ne me suffit pas. J'ai besoin de te le prouver.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire pour ça ? avait-il demandé, une once de curiosité dans la voix.

\- Je veux que tu m'apprennes. Je veux ressentir l'amour comme un humain, comme toi.

Castiel avait marqué une pause, contemplant l'humain qui le regardait avec cette passion si dévorante.

 _« - Je veux apprendre à t'aimer comme tu le mérites, Dean. »_


End file.
